


[REDACTED]

by babe_without_the_arms



Series: It's Always Weird in Philadelphia [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Epistolary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe_without_the_arms/pseuds/babe_without_the_arms
Summary: A section from the Blue Rose field agent manual.Part 3 in It's Always Weird in Philadelphia, an ongoing series about life in the Philly office.





	

It's Always Weird in Philadelphia.


End file.
